


She's mine

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-07
Updated: 2010-04-07
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orihime ahora no tenía tiempo para ellos y sus reuniones, no con esa cosa caminando a su lado cual perrito faldero. Orihime ahora sonreía para sí misma y no para los demás, porque tenía esa cosa caminando a su lado cual perrito faldero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's mine

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Bleach me pertenece. Soy Tite Kubo escribiendo en español un fanfic yaoi de mi propia serie. Desde ya que Bleach no es de mi autoría. Los créditos a Kubo.  
>  **Beta** : Metanfetamina *love*.

Orihime ahora no tenía tiempo para ellos y sus reuniones, no con esa cosa caminando a su lado cual perrito faldero.

Orihime ahora sonreía para sí misma y no para los demás, porque tenía esa cosa caminando a su lado cual perrito faldero.

Frunció el ceño en un gesto de profunda molestia. Le caía mal, sin dudas no era la clase de persona que ella merecía. ¿Por qué? Ichigo no estaba seguro, pero lo sabía, que era lo importante. Inoue merecía algo mil veces mejor que tener a ese pelmazo rondándole.

—¿Por qué te cae mal?

Había sido la pregunta de Sado y a la cual no le había hallado respuesta coherente.

—Me cae mal y punto.

Orihime era pura inocencia, puro amor, sin dudas merecía algo más que sólo un baboso esperando la oportunidad para poder tirársela, porque claro, Inoue era la clase de chica a la que nadie le diría que no.

Eso él lo sabía, porque decirle que no a Orihime era presenciar el infierno mismo. No se podía contra esa sonrisa, esos ojos, ese brillo y esa dulzura. Ver su angelical rostro curvado en una mueca de decepción, tristeza o dolor ante una negativa era algo intolerable.

—Te gusta.

Le había dicho Ishida una tarde. Claro que le gustaba, ¿a qué chico normal no le gustaría Orihime? Si era preciosa, por donde se le mirase.

—La quieres.

Reveló Rukia. Esa era la cuestión que lo atormentaba. Claro que la quería, era su amiga, su compañera de armas, un sostén, alguien importante en su círculo íntimo.

Pero ya era tarde, las guerras ya pasadas y conservadas en la memoria como un recuerdo amago, los habían cambiado, los habían hecho madurar. Y ahora, Ichigo, ya no tenía tantas cosas en la mente: Hollows, Espadas, Aizen, Reiatsu.

Ahora era un chico común y corriente, un estudiante de secundaria.

Ahora Ichigo se daba cuenta de que Orihime estaba lejos, como nunca antes. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué antes no se había percatado del efecto que su presencia ejercía en él? Claro: Hollows, Espadas, Aizen, Reiatsu.

No tuvo tiempo para ello.

Suspiró, esa cosa seguía a su lado, haciéndola reír. Y le caía mal porque le caía mal… porque por su culpa se daba cuenta de todo lo que estaba perdiendo junto a ella; de lo bien que se sentiría su mano sobre la de él y los besos sobre sus labios.

**Fin**


End file.
